Out of the Blue
by lithiumvalentine
Summary: Emily is just trying to survive high school but James Diamond isn't making it easy for her. Will she ignore his advances or will romance blossom in these halls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So I don't own BTR, I only own le plot. If I owned those boys…the things I'd do to them…moving on. **

**This is my first published fic so I would really appreciate reviews. Constructive criticism only please let me know what you think. Much love! **

_He's looking at you again! _

I looked down at the note that had been thrown on my desk with a scowl which I soon directed to its author. My best friend Camille was trying to hide her laughter but was doing a poor job of it. I glanced over my shoulder at the 'he' Camille was referring to. Sure enough, there he was, staring me down with no shame and obviously not caring if he was caught out. He wore that damn smirk on his face, suggestively lifting one eyebrow. Moron. I rolled my eyes and quickly scrawled back a message, tossing it over to Camille's desk when the teacher turned back to the board.

_Don't care…_

I was still trying to concentrate when the scrunched up paper landed on my notebook again.

_Yes you do! How could anyone NOT care? Are you saying that the hottest guy in school is drooling over you like a dog with a bone, for the last two months I might add, you're the envy of every girl in the senior class and you don't care? _

Another eye roll.

_Yep, pretty much. _

Thankfully the bell rang, cutting our silent conversation short. I quickly piled my books into my bag and made my way out to lunch with a still snickering Camille and with a burning sensation that comes with being watched at the back of my head. We made our way to the cafeteria for lunch and got our usual table by the window so we could enjoy the pale sunlight. Sunlight was a real commodity in Minnesota and we took full advantage of it whenever it appeared. We sat down and our silent conversation from our class before started up again.

"Somebody has a crush on Emily!" Camille sang obnoxiously.

I scoffed and took a very unladylike bite of my sandwich. "Whatever! The only reason he's still at it is because he sees me as a challenge. I bet you anything that if I said yes to him today he'd lose all interest in me and move on to some other poor girl." Another unladylike bite; I really must stop talking with my mouth full. "Besides, he'd be slumming it with me compared to his usual fare."

Now it was Camille's turn to scoff. "Bitch, don't make me cut you! How many times do I have to tell you? You – are – gorgeous! I swear I'd kill to have guys stare at me the way they stare at you. Hell, I'd turn gay for you!"

"I still think you're full of shit Camille."

To be fair, I wasn't hideous to look at. Dark brown hair that always has a curl to it (no matter what I do) blue eyes and pale skin with a dusting of freckles over my nose. I suppose the best way to describe my height and weight is average with an 'ample chest', something Camille enjoyed telling me. However, much to Camille's chagrin I didn't put a load of effort and time into my appearance. My hair was never styled, either up in a ponytail or down and curly and I couldn't be bothered with contact lenses so I just wore my black rimmed glasses. I rarely wore make up and didn't exactly dress to impress, opting for a more comfortable style of jeans, t-shirts and Vans. Camille constantly tried to get me to wear dresses and do my hair but I managed to fend her off, only relenting for school dances or parties. I mean, why bother. If I was happy with how I looked then no one else's opinion mattered.

"Don't look now but lover boy is stalking past us."

And there he was again, strutting around like there was music playing but only he could hear it. I knew he was doing it deliberately. His friends were already seated on the opposite side of the cafeteria and there was no need for him to come this way at all. He locked eyes with mine and sent me a flirty wink with a million dollar smile. I maturely responded by sticking my tongue out and looking back down at the table. I chose to ignore the slight heat in my cheeks. I wasn't interested remember?

James Diamond was considered the ultimate catch at Sherwood High School, not only because his mother owned Brooke Diamond Cosmetics and therefore he was incredibly wealthy but because he was 'The Face'. I might not have succumbed to his charms as easily as every other girl but even I had to admit, James was a total hottie. Over six foot tall, ripped like a Greek god (Camille's phrase, not my own), chiselled face with intense hazel eyes. He constantly wore clothes that showed that body off and there had been more than a few occasions where I had (discreetly) stopped and stared. You'd have to be blind not to.

To top this all off James was co-caption of the school hockey team, the only thing second to religion in this place, along with his three best friends Kendall Knight (the other co-caption), Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. Having not lost a game since they began playing in elementary school the four friends were seen as deities among the mortals. They stood out ever further for the fact that they were popular but generally got along with everyone and didn't look down on others despite their demi-god status.

All this being said, James did have a reputation as a heart breaker. I'd seen many a girl crying in the halls since we started high school about how he'd chased them for months and when he'd finally taken them out, had lost interest within weeks and moved on to the next girl. Hence why I'm weary. Not that I'm not a little flattered that he's chasing me, of all people, but I didn't feel like being another one of James' 'hump-me-dump-me' girls (Camille can be very creative).

"He's totally crushing on you!" Camille squealed. A majority of the female body around us turned to glare in our general direction.

"So what? You said it yourself once, he hooks up with girls he's chased for months only to break up with them once he got what he wanted. I'm sorry but that doesn't appeal to me."

"But can you imagine getting pounded by–"

"Camille!" I squealed a little too loudly. Half the cafeteria, James and company included, turned to look our way. "Can you not say that so loudly? For the love of God, I'm trying to _discourage _him, not encourage him!"

"Just sayin', I think it would be hot."

"Why are you so keen on James and I getting together all of a sudden? As I recall, you told me that you would make me walk home naked if I even considered going out with him let alone sleeping with him."

"I just think there's more to it this time. I can see it in his eyes; I think he's genuine about you."

"Uh-huh, and you're new found interest in one Logan Mitchell has nothing to do with this?"

Camille blushed deeply. I'm still rather proud of the fact that I'm one of the few people who can make her do that. "Shut your mouth." She muttered, thankfully dropping the subject of James and Logan altogether. "Oh I meant to ask, am I driving you to work this afternoon?"

"No I don't have to get there until four thirty so I'm just going to walk there. Provided I don't get into trouble with Mr. Rocque again."

"But I thought you always did well in Mr. Rocque's class? History is one of your best subjects and you're one of the few students he doesn't yell at."

I sighed and glared across the cafeteria to find James staring back at me a little too wistfully, only a little too happy to find my gaze on him. Damn hockey head. Somehow every conversation ends up back at James.

"The last month James has been sitting next to me in class and he keeps trying to talk to me and pass me notes. Mr. Rocque thinks I must be passing notes and talking too and he's been dumping extra work on me for it! He said the next time he catches us its detention or worse."

"Wow! That sucks! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and get there just before Mr. Rocque turns up so that way one of the other girls in the class will sit next to James and I'll have 'no choice' but to sit somewhere else."

"Your genius never ceases to amaze me."

"Thank you, I have my moments." The bell rang above us and I groaned. "Here goes nothing."

Camille giggled as I slowly moved to throw out my trash and pick up my bag. We even dragged our feet before I stood just outside my history room. "Call me tonight and let me know how your plan went."

"Will do. Seeya later." We exchanged a brief hug and for extra measure I watched Camille saunter down the hall to Drama class. Figuring I waited enough time, I turned and made my way to my room. I walked through the door and glanced around the room for a seat. And I found one.

_Oh hell no…_

**Okay so I left my first chapter on a cliff hanger…of sorts :P see if you can guess what happens next and let me know if you want to keep going with this one. Again, much love guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi amigos Glad I could get this chapter up quickly, I was a naughty girl and typed this up during lectures today at university. Hope you like it, please review and let me know. **

**Again, I do not own BTR, just the plot…le sigh. **

_Oh hell no. _

I had been right. Getting to class late meant that there was only one seat available in the class. And James was in the seat next to it. It appeared that he'd thrown his backpack on the free seat to prevent others from taking it, an almost predatory look on his face as if he was daring someone to take that seat. The second he spotted me, that damn smirk was back on his face because he knew I had no other option than to sit next to him. Grumbling under my breath bitterly, I went to take my seat next to James and prayed that he'd behave himself today. Instead, he stood quick to remove his backpack and pull the chair out for me. I was ready to smack that smirk off his face now.

"After you m'lady." He purred. The guys in the class snickered and the girls would have killed me had they something sharp enough.

I threw myself down in the seat moodily without acknowledging him and took out my books and pen. You'd think after two months of solid silent treatment that he would have gotten the message. Not. Interested. Period.

Thankfully before James could embarrass me (or himself) further Mr. Rocque waddled into the room with huge bug-eye sunglasses on. Clearly someone had had a big night.

"Okay dogs, listen up!" That's as close to a 'good afternoon class' as we'll ever get. "I'm not in the mood to talk today so read Chapter 7 quietly then answer the questions on page 394. Go!"

I opened up my text book to the chapter and began reading quickly. Not two minutes in, I heard a quick 'pst' to my right. I ignored it and kept on reading. I heard this another three times before I nearly lost my cool. I turned to James who had an expectant little smile on his face. _Had his eyes always had flecks of green in them? What the…? _"Can I help you with something?" I asked bitingly.

"Yeah, I left my book in my locker. Can I read along with you?"

_Liar! I can see your book in your bag you're just doing this because you're a – _"Fine, but fair warning. I read pretty fast."

"Oh don't worry I think I can keep up." He said with a wink. I ignored this and pushed the book to the middle of the table so we could both see it and fanned out my hair so he couldn't see my face. You know, just in case he misconstrued the fact my cheeks were stained pink because the room was a little warm and not because his shoulder was touching mine and his huge arm thrown over the back of my chair. Because I'm not interested. Yes.

Chapter finally read I flicked to page 394 and began to write down my answers. The questions were all quite easy; I would have these finished in no time.

"Pst!"

_Oh fuck me! _"What now James?"

"What answer did you get for question five?" he asked innocently.

I gaped at him. I mean, I knew he wasn't the brightest spark in the school but I didn't think he was this stupid! "We just read the chapter with all the answers, you can't have forgotten already."

"Well I did so tell me the answer."

"No, do your own work."

"Aw come on! Pretty please?"

"James, stop it." I groaned. "I just want to get through one class where you don't get me into trouble." I turned back to start writing when I felt his lips, _his mother fucking lips, _right next to my ear.

"I love the way you moan my name."

I was so startled that I let out a noise between a scream and squeal. There is no way that he just said that to me, in the middle of class no less! Mr. Rocque heard my pathetic little noise and turned on us angrily.

"Emily! James! Stop talking in my class!"

"But sir I was trying to tell him –"

"Don't argue! I want both of you to stay back after class."

Great, just fucking great! I angrily returned to writing out the answers from the text book, almost ripping the page by pressing the pen down so hard. I felt a hot pricking behind my eyes but mercifully kept the tears at bay. James just didn't get it! I wasn't interested and now he's punishing me by getting me into trouble during class. I almost lost my shit when a small ripped piece of paper was pushed by long fingers in front of my face.

_I'm sorry. _

I snatched the piece of paper and threw it on the floor just to show how pissed off I was. It was petty and childish, sure, but right now I didn't care about his apologies. He was doing this on purpose and had just proved that his chasing me was all about sex. _Why does that thought make me sad? _

A slow and painful hour later the bell rang and everyone else up and left, leaving James, Mr. Rocque and myself behind.

"So do you two dogs want to explain why you were getting all cosy in my class?" Mr. Rocque demanded.

James smirked but I was less than impressed that he thought we were 'cosy'.

"We weren't." I said firmly. "I was trying to do my work and James kept distracting me and talking to me. We're not anything. I just wanted to do my work."

_And there goes that stupid ass smirk. Good…geez, cute when he pouts too. FUCK! _

"Likely story," Mr. Rocque huffed. "I expect this kind of crap from James but not you Emily!" I look down, I hate being yelled at. "Well, if you two love spending so much time together –"

"The hell I do!"

"- then you," a pudgy finger was waggled in my face. "can spend the next month and a half before winter break tutoring James."

_Son of a bitch! _"Yes!" James had jumped up and raised his arms above his head in victory.

"No!" I cried. "Please Mr. Rocque, I'll take detention, I'll take extra homework. Just please, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh sure, if you don't want to tutor James then you don't have to." _Phew, crisis averted. _"Or you can take a failing grade on the next research essay. Your call."

"That's blackmail!"

"Damn right it is! So tutor James and if I see an improvement in his work, you'll both get extra credit points for this class. If BOTH your grades drop, I'll fail you both. Now get out of here, I need some aspirin."

I was beyond fuming now. Not only was I stuck with James consistently for almost two months but now he stood between my perfect 'A' average and my first failure for a subject ever! I unceremoniously threw all my belongings into my bag and barged past a still smiling James. I made sure to throw my shoulder into his side as I bolted past. I think it hurt me more than him.

I felt like screaming, like crying. I wish Camille was here, she could always calm me down. I furiously strode through the halls until I reached the school parking lot. I heard James calling out behind me; he was close, he must have run after me once I left the room.

"Emily, wait up!"

"I'm not in the mood James, just kindly fuck off I've had enough of you today."

A big hand landed on my shoulder roughly and spun me around. James stood only inches away, breathing heavy and looking more than a little confused and…

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he asked angrily. "Seriously, I've never done anything to you!"

I snorted derisively and shoved his hand away, putting some distance between us. "Never done anything? James, on top of my AP classes and extra credit assignments I now have to tutor you in the little spare time I have! For the last month you've done nothing but annoy and distract me in class and I've had it. And now, to top all of that off, you're what stands between a good grade and a fail and you're standing here wondering why I'm mad at you!"

"But do you hate me Emily, that's what I want to know." Why was he so insistent on this.

I took a deep calming breath, still shaking in anger. "I don't hate you James. I just don't like the way you've been acting around me lately. I mean, this is the longest conversation we've ever had and we've been in the same schools since what? Kindergarten? You're embarrassing me and yourself."

"Well maybe I'm trying to get you to notice to me because I like you, did you ever think about that?" he said softly. _Wow, I hadn't expected such a blunt answer. When had he stepped closer? _

"You like me?"

"Yeah, I do. You're cute." He blushed. _I made James Diamond blush! _

"James," I sighed, this was going to be awkward. "Not that I'm not flattered here but honestly, I don't think anything between us would work out."

"Why not?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I've seen how most of your relationships pan out and I really don't want to be one of those girls. I've seen you do it; you chase them for weeks and when you get them, the interest is gone. The only reason you like me is because I haven't given in yet and the thrill of the chase is still there. You don't really like me."

"Wow, glad I didn't take that the wrong way." He spat sarcastically. "So you wouldn't even entertain the idea of getting to know me better, or even go on one date with me because you think I'm a player."

"It's not something I have to assume here, I've seen the girls and I've heard the stories. It's not like I'm making it up!"

"Right, because all of those girls are telling the truth."

"Are you saying they're lying? About what exactly are they lying?"

"What do you care? You don't want to get to know me or what kind of person I am. I forgot just because you're so fucking smart that you know everything."

I hadn't expected him to be so angry, nor had I expected to respond angrily as well. That's not true, I had expected it. He was right; I didn't know him or anything about the relationships he'd been involved in, only the brief snippets from girls who I didn't even like or associate with. However, my pride was not about to let me admit any of this to him. A stony silence pervaded between us. I sighed deeply and looked up at him. I'd never realised how tall he was up close.

"Look, I don't want to fail this class. I've never failed anything before. And I know you need to keep a B+ average to stay on the hockey team."

"How do you know that?"

"My brother used to play when he was in high school. Anyway, what I'm trying to say here is let's just get through the next two months and pick you're grades up and make sure we both pass. Then we can just go back to normal after that."

He huffed, he was still angry with me. "Fine, whatever."

Great, I was dealing with a petulant child. "Give me your phone. I'll give you my number and get yours so we can organise times this week to study."

He reluctantly takes out his phone and hands it to me while I give him mine. We exchange numbers and hand each other's phone back. I don't miss how his fingers linger a little too long over mine. Nor how there was a little spark when they touched.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow James."

"Bye."

I turned around and walked the rest of the way to my car, getting and driving out of the parking lot. In a sense I was relieved that James knew I wasn't interested. Maybe now all the ridiculousness would cease and I could move on with life. Who knows, we could get through this with a new friendship at nothing else.

But I still could not shake the image of James' face when I told him that I didn't like him, the flash of sadness and rejection in those hazel eyes with green flecks. The whole way home I resisted the urge to turn my car around and tell him I was sorry. Because I wasn't interested. Period. Yes…?

**OKAY! Chapter 2 up and done! Review and let me know, share the love people I promise to have the next few chapters up over the Easter weekend. Much love xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while between updates. Been enjoying the Easter long weekend and a week off school Anyway, here is Chapter 3 so please review and let me know what you think. I'll also take suggestions about how you want this little ditty to proceed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, just my smut. **

"You said what?" Camille screeched down the phone. I had to hold it away from my ear. "Please tell me you didn't say that!"

I had just told Camille about this afternoon's events and her reaction was not what I expected. Instead of agreeing with me and saying that I had every right to say what I did, I was getting told off for being insensitive.

"That's cool Camille, just keep yelling. I only need one ear drum."

"Emily, why on earth would say those sort of things to him?"

"Because honesty is the best policy Camille! Look, I don't like James and I don't want to let him think he has a chance when he doesn't. I'm just going to help him pass Mr. Rocque's class and then we can both move on with life."

"But I really think he genuinely likes you, thrill of the chase be damned!"

"You're still in drama mode."

"Stop changing the subject! I'm serious girl; why not get the chance to know him? You never know, you could have liked what you found."

"I'm starting to think the only reason you're pissed is because I may have ruined your chances with Logan, not because you think I'm missing out here." I said a little bitterly.

Camille laughed high and light. "Bitch please, if I wanted Logan I could just walk straight up to him and flirt. I don't need a middle man."

"Wow, someone's confident all of a sudden!"

"Caught him staring at me on my way to drama, he so wants me."

"And so modest too."

"Shut up, you know you love me."

"You're lucky."

"So what are you going to do about James?"

I sighed. It always seems to come back to James. "Like I said, I'm just going to help him pass this class and try and get along with him for the sake of it. Who knows, we could end up friends after this."

"Or more."

"Is your mind ever out of the gutter?"

"Rarely, but you're just as bad. Want to tell me again how big his arms were near your shoulder?"

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"You know you could never do better than me! So did you go to work after all of that?"

"No, I was so angry I went straight home and had to make up some excuse that I was sick. On the plus side, no work until the weekend."

"Oh good! Hey, you know what you and James should do the next time there's an argument?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Angry sex."

"You are so lucky that I love you."

"Hey Emily."

Startled I dropped my books in front of my locker and turned around. James was standing there, a small amused smile on his face as I stumbled to pick up my things. At least he didn't seem angry with me today. It had been two days since our stand-off in the parking lot.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. I could've hurt you." I muttered, shoving the contents back in the locker.

He laughed. He has a nice laugh. "You? Hurt me? How?"

"I don't know, I could have a shank on me one day."

"Charming. Anyway, I wanted to know if you could come over to my house today so we could get started with the tutoring. Mr. Rocque wants those questions from chapter 3, 4 and 5 by Friday."

"Um, sure. That's fine. But I have to leave by seven."

"Why so early?"

"I help my grandmother with dinner. If I let my brother help her, the house will burn down."

"Really?"

"There's scorch marks to prove it…on the sink. Trust me."

James laughed again. _Gorgeous…oh hell. _"Okay, I'll take your word for it. So I'll meet you in the parking lot after school?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll follow you in my car."

"Okay, see you then."

Something was still bugging me though and I felt compelled to stop him from walking away. I quickly grabbed onto the long sleeve of his shirt. _Wow, that shirt fits like a glove. Aw, dammit! _

"James wait!" he stopped and turned around. I let go of his sleeve. Eventually. "Look, um, I just wanted to apologise. For the other day. I didn't mean to be so blunt with you but I've always believed that honesty is the best policy. I didn't want to lead you on if any way…that is, if I ever have."

I was rambling and blushing. Way to show how uninterested you are in him Emily! To my relief, however, James smiled softly and surprised me by gently running a hand down my cheek. _Whoa! _

"You're kind of adorable." He smiled again and walked off, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he went. I stood rooted on the spot, wondering why my heart was beating so funny and why it didn't seem that James was giving up. I couldn't let my guard down with him. Not for one second.

"You're going over to his house?" I really have to stop telling Camille this sort of thing.

"Yes, and it's just for tutoring and he knows that so get that look off your face!"

"Sure, just tutoring. You know, I've heard that no other girl has been to his house before. You'd be there first!"

"Urban legend. I mean, how can you date THAT many girls and never bring a single one to your house? You're finding meaning that doesn't exist." I asked, hoping logic would prevail.

It didn't. "Maybe he's just waiting for the one to come along." Camille's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair line.

I groaned and hung my head. "Are you ever going to let that go? I keep telling you, I'm not interested and he knows it."

"You're not interested. I get it." That was too easy.

"Thank you."

"But for how long?"

The final bell rang and I slowly pack away my books. I wasn't going to try and kid myself here. I was nervous. I mean, it was James Diamond's house. The Casanova of Sherwood, 'The Face'…and the guy who had been not so subtly crushing on me for months.

I walked out into the parking lot and found James leaning against my car. There was a group of junior girls gathered at a distance, whispering and giggling. As I approached, James sent me a friendly wave but the girls didn't see me and ran off in fits of hysterical screaming that James Diamond had acknowledged their existence. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you always have that effect on the young ones?" I asked when I reached him.

He smirked, a little proud. "Most of the time. Why, jealous?"

"In your dreams." That took care of that smirk. "So where's your car? I'm still following you to your house right?"

James at least had the audacity to look sheepish. "Yeah, about that. I completely forget that I carpooled with Kendall today so I don't actually have my car."

"What?" I was stunned. I wasn't sure I was ready for close proximity with James again. Especially not after the last time. I wasn't sure I could trust him to behave himself. "So we'll be taking my car? Together? To your house?"

"Pretty much." _Oh, don't look smug. You did this on purpose! _"Funny how these things work out isn't it?"

"Yeah, fucking hilarious." I muttered, annoyed beyond belief. "Just get in the car, you're attracting a crowd."

And he was. There was a large group of girls gathering a few cars down, sending me lethal gazes, as if James leaning up and all over my car was my fault. They could have him if they wanted. James just smirked again and sauntered over to the passenger side of the car and slid in like he owned it. I'd have to burn that seat later.

I got in the car and drove out of the parking lot. James directed me to his house which was a lot further away than I expected. Then again, he lived on the north side of town were all the rich kids lived. I still never understood why he went to a public high school when he could attend the private school nearer to his house. It didn't make sense. A lot about James didn't make sense.

We finally reached his house, well mansion, and went inside. The inside was just as intimidating as the outside. It didn't feel lived in like my house, where all our crap was scattered in an orderly mess. Here, everything was in its place. It didn't feel right.

"So would you like to do this in the study or my room?" James asked. I didn't miss the emphasis on 'do it' but chose to ignore it.

"Your room is fine. Lead the way." We went up the stairs and down the hall to the left. James room was huge and surprisingly clean. His bed was made, his game consoles and big screen set up just so and his desk looked like it had never been used. Judging by the fact that I was here to tutor him in one of the easiest subjects in school, yeah, not surprising that he'd never used that desk for study.

_Bet you could use that desk for other things besides studying. _

My cheeks heat up. I really need to stop hanging out with that dirty minded skank of a friend. I fanned my hair out across my face so James wouldn't notice. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to get changed." He said over his shoulder, walking into his adjoining bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just get set up here." I put my bag down and pulled an extra chair over to the desk. I got all the necessary books and worksheets out. I sat down and read through the worksheets. It was easy work and I was hoping I could leave sooner than seven. I glanced up at the only other thing on the desk, a framed photograph. It was of James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan, arms around one another and laughing at god knows what. I had to smile; it was obvious that his friends meant a lot to him.

I heard the bathroom door open but didn't look up. I just kept my head down and opened up my notebook to the work Mr. Rocque wanted James to do. I'd already done it two nights ago.

"So what are we doing today?" James asked.

"We're covering the Civil War so we'll answer the questions from Chapter 3 and 4 tonight and then – um, aren't you cold?"

The reason I asked was because James was sitting next to me in just a tank and basketball shorts. The tank looked way too small for him; his muscles looked like they would burst out of the thin material. I don't know how anyone in Minnesota could have sun kissed skin, but James did. Now I know it had been established that I wasn't interested in James, so I was more than a little distressed that my mouth suddenly felt dry and another part of my anatomy didn't feel so…dry. James just smirked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm fine. It's a little hot in here anyway. Hey, your cheeks look a little pink. Are you sure you don't need to take anything off? I don't mind if you"

I gulped. "Yeah positive." I turned back to the worksheets and attempted to push one towards James. "Now we just read through this in class yesterday so if you get stuck on any of the questions ask me and we can talk it through."

James sighed. I suppose he was a bit disappointed I hadn't jumped his bones. _Don't lie, so are you._ "Fine."

We worked quietly for almost three hours, James asking questions every once in a while but for the most part he seemed to get it which I was thankful for. James didn't try to flirt so much after his initial 'shock and awe' attempt but there was still some of the tension there. We at least managed to talk civilly and talked a little about our families and friends. It was surprisingly pleasant and I found I actually had some things in common with him. It made me happy; he might not be getting a relationship out of it but we seemed to be on our way to being friends.

After a while I felt my phone vibrate and saw the alarm I had set for six thirty had gone off.

"I gotta get going now James. We'll pick this up again tomorrow." I said, packing away my books and notepads.

James' face fell some and the glint in his eyes diminished. "Oh, I didn't realise the time."

I laughed. "Yeah, well time flies when you're having fun."

"You consider homework fun?"

"Sometimes, it does help when you have a friend working with you." I smiled and James smiled back. I wish I hadn't looked so forced. "Will your mom be home soon?"

"Yeah, she usually gets home around seven. Why, want to keep me company until then?" And we're back to flirty James again. Great.

"Nice try Diamond." I said over my shoulder as he walked me out to my car. I threw my bag in the back and turned around to say goodbye. I almost stumbled backwards; James was only a foot away from me. "You have a really bad habit of sneaking up on people like that!"

He snickered. "It's hardly sneaking. You knew I was there!"

"Yeah but not that close!"

James grin slowly turned up into a smirk, that same seductive glint back in his eyes. He leant in close, pressing me up against my car door. "Does me being close to you make you nervous?"

I was angry again. It frustrated me that he just couldn't take the hint. Okay, so I would now concede that I found James incredibly attractive but there was no romantic spark there. Just my heart doing a weird jump in my chest. And the butterflies doing kamikaze summersaults in my stomach. Yes. I steeled my face and placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"You don't make me anything James; can you please just respect that?" I snapped. Now his faced was hard with anger and frustration. Before he could say another word or retort in any way I opened my door and started the engine. I opened the window before I drove off.

"See you at school tomorrow."

And I drove off, leaving James glaring at the back of my car as I high tailed it out of his driveway. The next two months were going to be hell.

**Okay so that's that out of the way. Plenty of sexual tension between Emily and James (oooooh)! Might be a long while between chapters so I apologise for any delays. Again, reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Much love guys xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup guys? I just want to say to all the people following this story and the lovely people who have all reviewed the story thus far, a big thank you! This story is for you guys and your positive comments make writing this so worth it - Anyhoo, here is chapter four, where Kendall, Carlos and Logan get some bigger roles. Also expect to see Jo and Stephanie make an appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, just my own twisted little versions of them. ENJOY! **

XoxoxoxoX

The next three weeks were hell enough and I was left wondering constantly after I left James' house how and why I hadn't slapped him stupid. We met at least twice a week at his house where he proceeded to come out of his bathroom in various states of undress and had become more brazen in his flirting. If it could be called flirting. I'd heard similar dialogues on the porn channel on cable.

What was more disturbing, I felt myself caving a little some days. Just a few days ago I freaked out and had made an excuse to leave early because I had been flirting back with James about what would happen if he tried to kiss me. I didn't realise until then how much of Camille's dirty mind I had inherited. Worse still, I found I couldn't really hate or dislike James anymore. In a month I had gotten to see a side of him that probably none of the other girls had; the guy who loved his friends and would do anything for them, the guy who was secretly worried about his grades because failing meant losing one of the few things that meant so much to him, and the guy who was so much more than 'The Face' but was too afraid to show it because of his popularity. I was sad to say, I could almost imagine myself with this James. I _liked _James. But I was still wary; I had seen the results of James' relationships after all.

It was Thursday and I was looking forward to having the night off from James to go to work. Yeah, that's right; I was so desperate to escape James' intoxicating presence that I would rather suffer through a six hour shift at the diner in the middle of town. I was too afraid to be alone with him now, anything could happen. _Anything. _

"So have you told him you're working tonight?" Camille asked as we took our seats in the cafeteria.

"Hell no! That bastard is more persuasive than I thought; it's not like I owe him an explanation. Besides, it's coming up to Christmas and I need the money."

"To get me an awesome present?"

"Please, you have a man to buy you presents now, you don't need me. So, when are you and Logan going on your first official date?"

Camille blushed and smiled shyly. Just over a week ago Logan had finally sucked up the courage to ask Camille out. He had stuttered the whole time, so nervous he would be rejected, only to be tackled by Camille on the floor and smothered with kisses. Turns out for the quiet studious type, Logan was an animal when he got going. Believe me, I had been there to pull them apart before they could get too in to it. I was really happy for Camille, Lord knows she had been pining after Logan for long enough, but at the same time I felt that ache of loneliness. I had dated on and off in high school but none had stuck or ever meant much. They usually ended after a few months. I saw the way Camille and Logan looked at each other and I wish I had that too.

_You could if you stopped being so stubborn and just kiss the hottie with a body that you're tutoring. _I'm starting to hate the voices in my head.

"We're going to the movies tonight and then going out to dinner afterward. Logan has it all planned." Camille sighed dreamily.

"You're so in love." I teased her, nudging her side. Camille blushed deeply.

"Shut up, here he comes!"

Since that faithful day of the school hall mauling, Logan had been sitting with us at our table. Sure enough, he walked over with his bag slung over one shoulder, sending me a small friendly grin and a hello before turning his dimpled smile on Camille. He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Aw, you two are so cute." I cooed, making them both blush violently.

"Yeah, ain't young love grand?"

I whirled around in my seat to find Kendall and Carlos sliding into the seats next to me and glanced across the table to see James sitting down directly across from me. These three had also started sitting with Camille and I, not wanting to be without their friend much like myself. Kendall, Carlos and I got along quite well and I was glad to have some new friends; Kendall because he and my brother were both music nuts and Carlos because I was the only girl to eat him under the table. Unfortunately, it just meant that I had to spend more time with James which was far too dangerous since the flirting incident. James sent me a flirty little wink that I ignored along with the heat creeping up my neck. I instead focused on conversation with Kendall and Carlos.

"Seeing as Logan and Camille will be busy getting their freak on," Carlos said, disregarding Logan's disapproving stare. Camille just smiled knowingly in my direction. "I suggest that the rest of us dateless wonders hang out tonight. You know one big party of video games, movies and junk food to show the couples what they're missing!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm in." Kendall said. "You in James?"

James smirked at me before turning to Kendall to reply. "Sorry but Emily and I have plans this afternoon."

Carlos almost did a spit take on his soda and Camille's eyes narrowed. "You little hussy you told me nothing was going on!"

I glared at James who looked way too pleased with himself. "Nothing is!" I nearly shouted. "And I can't make it this afternoon anyway."

"Why not?" James pouted.

"Because I have to work tonight and no," I saw him open his mouth to argue. "There is no way I can change shifts or get the night off so save it."

James glared at me from across the table moodily but thankfully did not try to argue. Carlos and Kendall let out identical snickers.

"Damn, I have never seen a girl put you in your place before dude!" Kendall smirked.

"Yeah, I can totally see why you're in –"

"Hey Carlos, look, they're serving corndogs!" James interrupted loudly.

"Corndogs!" Carlos squealed in delight and took off towards the line for food.

I stared after Carlos in amazement as he pushed some freshman kids out of the way before staring at James. "What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

James didn't respond. Instead he just stared at the table and…blushed. _What the hell is wrong with you James Diamond? _

_XoxoxoX_

"Order up!" Mr. Bitters yelled obnoxiously from the kitchen. I groaned. The guy may run the best diner in Sherwood but he seriously lacked social skills. "Come on Emily, I'm not paying you to stand around!"

"Barely paying me anything anyway." I muttered angrily as I grabbed the plate of burgers and chicken fried steak from the window.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I called sweetly over my shoulder as I walked back out into the dining area and served the customers their food. One of the other waitresses, Jo, giggled from her spot behind the coffee machine. Stephanie, the other waitress on shift tonight just rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'yeah, I know' as she shot past, arms laden with plates. Jo and Stephanie both attended Duluth East High and were also in their last year in high school. They were the only reason I had stuck it out in this lousy job. Tonight was ridiculously busy, Thursday being the only night that the mall and diner stayed open until 10 pm so most of the teens were out in force and with only the three of us working we were run off our feet.

There was a brief lull and I slumped next to Jo behind the counter. "It's gonna be one of those nights tonight, I can feel it." My complaint was muffled by my head in my arms.

"Oh come on now, it's not that bad." I gave Jo a look of disbelief. "Okay so it's bad but normally you just brush it off with a laugh. What's got you so tired?"

"I'll bet it's that Sapphire guy you've been complaining about." Stephanie smirked, parking herself on the stool in front of me.

"It's Diamond!" I glared at her. "And yeah, he's been testing my nerves lately."

Jo tucked a stray blond hair behind her ear with a soft smile. "Oh, you're just mad because he's breaking down that big wall you keep up in front of you, especially after –"

"Jo, don't." I warned. Stephanie, Jo and Camille knew the reason for this wall and why I kept it up with men, men like James, but I was certainly not about to reopen old wounds while serving food and coffee.

Jo was still smiling softly, calm despite my snappy attitude. "Okay, but you know I'm right."

"Whatever." I muttered bitterly. "Oh thank God some customers have left."

I quickly walked over to the newly vacated table, piled up the plates and wiped it down before moving the dishes out the back.

I went back out and found the table I had just cleared was now filled with waiting customers. I took out my little notepad and began my usual spiel. "Hi, welcome to the Palmwoods diner, what can I get –?"

"Oh, hey Emily!"

"Logan, Camille!" I exclaimed, surprised. They were cuddled up on the double, looking so sweet they were giving the rest of us diabetes. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We just got out of the movies and Camille insisted that this was the best place to get a bite to eat." Logan said sheepishly. He'd obviously just experience his first dose of Camille's puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave them a small smile.

"Well, you're some of the friendliest faces I've seen all night." We made some small talk as I took their orders and then ran around to the kitchen window to pass the order to Mr. Bitters. I went back to get their drinks when I noticed that Kendall and Carlos had appeared out of nowhere and were now seated at the same table as the lovebirds.

"Are you all ganging up on me tonight? I thought you were my friends." I laughed, setting down Logan and Camille's drinks.

"Aw, we are your friends," Carlos stood up to give me a brief hug. "But you guys make the best burgers in town and I was starving!"

"Sure, one burger coming up. Anything for you Kendall?" I asked but I noticed that he wasn't looking at me or even paying attention to anyone else at the table. I followed his intense gaze to Jo, who was still manning the coffee machine.

"Um…yeah, I could go for a coffee." He said hoarsely and I stifled a smirk. "Oh!" he called as I walked away. "And make sure the angel behind the machine brings it over."

"Whatever you want." Tonight was going from weird to weirder.

I deposited another order at the window and walked over to Jo. "One coffee for table 2J. Oh, and tall, blond and eyebrows has specifically requested that you bring it over for him."

Jo frowned in confusion and lent past me to get a good look at Kendall. She gasped. "No way! That's Kendall Knight from the Sherwood hockey team! The man is a god, I just can't I'll embarrass myself."

"Just go over there! He's a friend of mine so I don't want to have to hear about how disappointed he is that the 'angel' behind the coffee machine didn't bring him his coffee."

"He really said that?"

"Yes! Now go over there and get your hockey god." I gave her a light shove in the direction of the table. As soon as Kendall saw Jo approaching his face went all dopey and love-struck. Jo didn't look much better. I was getting a sense for what Cupid did and I kind of liked it. Stephanie appeared beside me.

"Hey why does Jo look like she's ready to – WHOA! Okay, who's the little Latin hottie?"

"If you close your jaw and quit drooling on the counter first, I'll tell you." Stephanie quickly shut her mouth, eyes trained on Carlos. "That's Carlos, one of my friends from school. You should take their food over when it's ready."

"Oh, I'll be taking more than food over don't you worry." She smirked and sauntered off to get the food that appeared at the kitchen window. I watched in awe as she strutted up to the table and gave Camille and Logan their plates before turning to Carlos. I had to laugh because one look from Stephanie and Carlos looked like he'd forgotten who to use all cognitive function. In fact, he just sat there, smiling and nodding like a fool.

"Emily! Quit standing around and go and serve the customer at the table in the corner. He's been there for ten minutes without service!"

"Alright, I'm going!"

I hadn't even noticed someone walk in and occupy one of the smaller tables towards the back. Their back was towards me and it looked like they'd bought some books and were reading intently. I walked over and began my spiel for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"Hi, welcome to the Palmwoods diner, what can I get you?"

"A picture of you in that little uniform would be nice." Came the flirty response.

My head snapped up and low and behold, there sat James with our goddamn history textbooks stacked up next to him. He wasn't smirking but his smile held a seductive promise. _Is he seriously wearing a dress shirt? Wow…Wait, what the fuck is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here James? I'm trying to work here, do you know how much trouble I could get in?" I hissed, hand on hip.

"Aw don't be like that! You said you were too busy to study at my house tonight so I thought I'd bring the study to you." He said all of this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_Are you fucking serious? _"Are you fucking serious? James, I really don't have time for this! I already told you I couldn't help you tonight and I certainly can't while I'm working. If my boss catches me slacking he'll – "

"Emily!" Mr. Bitters bellowed from the service window. "Quit making googly eyes with the customers and get to work!"

I flushed with embarrassment as most of the diner turned to stare at us including Logan, Camille, Kendall and Carlos who looked torn between amusement and coming over to kick James' ass. Stephanie and Jo weren't helping either. They simply gave me a quick thumbs up, I'm guessing to say that they approved of James. At this moment, I didn't' approve of James' existence. I turned back to James who smiled innocently at me. I desperately tried to control the shaking in my hands lest I gave in to my urge to strangle him. I didn't need witnesses.

"What can I get for you tonight?" I said shakily.

James licked his lips seductively. "Just a strawberry milkshake please." I jotted down the order violently and stomped off towards the milkshake maker behind the counter. "Don't take too long!"

_You're pushing it Diamond, seriously just give it the hell up, I'm this close to snapping! _

I made the milkshake as quickly as I could, splattering the ingredients all over the place in my rage. I walked back over to his table and practically slammed the shake down in front of him. I leant down near his ear as discreetly as I could without Mr. Bitters screaming at me again.

"Here's your shake. Finish it and get the fuck out James, you are really pushing your luck here." I whispered harshly and turned to walk away again before I felt two massive arms quickly snake around my waist and pull me down. Onto his lap. _His motherfucking lap! _To make matters worse, he had leant up to my ear and purred.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me here. I know you want me."

"EMILY!"

_Oh, shit! _Mr. Bitters had stormed out of the kitchen, obviously having been watching our interaction. His double chin wobbled indignantly.

"I told you, stop flirting with customers! This is a place of business, not a place for you and your boyfriend here to play snuggle bunnies. Now get out of here, I'm sending you home early and docking your pay. Come back when you've learned to act more professionally!" And with that he stormed off back to the kitchen.

The entire diner was now silent, everyone unsure of how to act. I sat, still on James' lap in shock and disbelief. Not only had James got me sent home early for something that I wasn't even a willing participant in but had also cost me much need money; money that I would not be able to get back. I felt the familiar pricking of heat behind my eyes that came with the tears when I was this angry. I can't remember this last time I had been this angry.

"Emily? Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" James asked softly, attempting to rub soothing circles on my hands. _When had he linked our fingers? _

"Let – me – go." I grounded out, teeth grinding.

I didn't wait for him to let me go; I simply pushed his arms away with all the strength I had and without looking back dashed into the back room where I had stored my bag and ripped off my stupid apron. I grabbed my jacket and rushed back out into the still eerily silent diner and left quickly before my tears overran. I had never taken any pride in crying in public and I wasn't about to change that. I didn't stop when my friends called my name, nor when I felt their hands trying to still me. I didn't even bother to see where James was. I just kept pushing past them all, through the door of the diner and out into the cold night air towards the parking lot. When I finally reached it, I leant against my car, burying my face in my hands. Those hot, stinging tears finally fell freely as I breathed heavily, hardly able to believe that James would do something so reckless, so stupid, so incredibly selfish. For someone who claimed to like me so much, he was doing an awful good job of ruining my life.

_I hate you James Diamond, I hate you so fucking much! _

"Emily!" I heard him shout, feet pounding the ground. "Hey, about what happened in there, that guy was way out of line and I'm gonna go back in there and talk with him and sort it out. Don't worry, I got you."

My fury flared at his self-righteous statement and I looked up and glared at him, not even caring that he saw the tears running down my face or that he looked so genuinely concerned for me that I wanted him to wrap me – _FUCK! _

"No James, you don't 'got' me and after this, you'll be lucky if I speak to you again!" I screamed in his face. The bastard had the audacity to look confused.

"No, really, I want to help you. I really like you Emily, I care about you."

That brought another fresh sob wracking through my body. _He didn't get it, he just didn't fucking get it! _

"Why are you punishing me like this?" I asked feebly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've told you again and again that I don't want to be in a relationship with you and yet you've pushed and pushed to the point where I'm going insane! I can't take it anymore James!"

He smirked. _You better wipe that smirk off your face before I – _"So the idea of being with me drives you insane huh? I kinda like that."

"Stop it! You're treating this like a joke, just like everything else! You claim you like me and care but you haven't listened to a single fucking word I've said since we started to hang out together. You wanting to be with me is just this big fucking game and you know what James? I don't want to play anymore; I'm done with this and with you!"

The smirk vanished into oblivion and a hard, furious mask. His eyes were cold and flashing dangerously. Normally this would have scared me but I didn't care right now; hell, I was crying and screaming like a banshee in the middle of a parking lot in the middle of the night.

"After almost two months and you still think that little of me? Fine, be a stuck up bitch! I'm sick of trying to impress you. This is probably why you've hardly dated, you're just a fucking tease and a frigid prude!"

I looked at him, feeling my fragile heart break. Out of all the things he could have said, this cut me the deepest to the point where I felt as though I would stop breathing, cease to exist. It was too raw to something I had heard before, so long ago and the reason why I knew it was stupid to trust men like James. I knew it; James was exactly what I had always thought him to be, a player and a jerk who cared little for those he hurt. With an woeful wail, I reeled back my hand and –

_SMACK! _

A large red imprint of my hand was quickly forming on James' flawless face. He was stunned, almost like he'd been slapped out of a trance, like he realised what he'd said, what he'd done. He gaped wide eyed, lost for words. I, however, was not lost.

"Don't you dare assume anything about me James, you know nothing so shut your fucking mouth and just do me a favour and stay the hell away from me!"

I turned and wrenched open my car door, throwing in my bag and then myself, slamming the door behind me. I started the car and revved the engine menacingly; James only just stepping out of the way before I backed it out of the space. Just as I turned to leave the parking lot I stopped the car and stuck my head out the window, needing the last word, some small victory to make all this hurt a little less.

"You wanna know what makes tonight so fuck up James?" He stared, still speechless, still lost. "I was actually starting to like you, because I thought I was getting to know the real you. But I'm glad I woke up to the fact you were just acting for my benefit. Save the dramatics for the rest of your skanks."

And with one more tearful, angry glare in his direction I tore out of the parking lot and headed home, barely able to see through the blur of tears and grief. In a way, it was a relief; I didn't have to deal with the pressure of being wanted by James anymore. We were nothing before we were even considered something.

_And that hurt more than words or I could and wanted to say… _

**Boy, do I know how to write drama or what? What will happen in the next chapter? I know but you don't ;-) I've got a rough draft of the next chapter ready to go but it may take a few days. Remember to review and subscribe. Until next time guys, much love xxoo **


End file.
